The Warming Chill Of the Blacken Heart
by SnowballHeat16
Summary: A girl from Azarath is hunting down Raven. When Raven and the strange girl are doing battle Starfire gets hurt, Robin and Starfire start spending more time together,Raven starts to get jealous. RobinxStarfire RobinxRaven[FINISHED!]
1. The Case of the Missing Tape

Hi everyone! This is my first fanfiction I ever posted, so if it totally sucks let me know. If I get good reviews I will be posting the next chapter every week or so (depends on how busy I am during the week).

Enough delaying! Go ahead a read it and review!!!

THE WARMING CHILL OF THE BLACKEN HEART  
  
CHAPTER 1  
THE CASE OF THE MISSING TAPE  
  
_ The girl walked down the stairs. Each step seemed to creek a little louder than the last. She bit her lip cursing silently to herself. He would hear her and kill her like her friends, 'he' meaning the mass-murder,_ No_, she thought to herself, Bobby. Bobby was her friend, until something cracked...  
_  
There was soft giggling from behind the couch. Raven's eyes rose from the page of the horror book she was reading, she narrowed her eyes, sighing slightly to herself.  
  
No_, she thought to herself,_ Bobby._ Bobby was her friend, until...  
_  
Once again there was soft giggling.  
  
Raven, deciding it was hopeless to continue reading her horror book, looked up from the book and said in a bored tone "What gives Beast Boy?" "Aw," the green shape shifter said playfully pouting "How'd you know it was me?" Raven closed her book and placed her book on the coffee table in front of her. She closed her eyes and rubbed her temples "You're the only one lame enough to have pleasure spying on people." Beast Boy pretended to look insulted, he was used to be insulted by Raven, everyone was. "For a matter of fact I wasn't spying I was sake-out to see if you had any suspicious behavior. Because someone stole my '1000 Laughs in 1 Hour' tape," Raven rolled her eyes "And I happen to know you hate that tape." Raven got up stretched and started walking around the couch. As she passed him, she patted his head "Sure you weren't spying," she walked up the small set of stairs as the doors opened for her and headed towards her room.  
  
Beast Boy pulled out a small blue notebook. He flipped through it, inside were plans for pranks and doodles. Giggling as he looked at a few. He flipped to almost the back of the little blue notebook. There written on the top of the page was 'CASE OF THE MISSING TAPE' and a doodle of a tape with a question mark in the middle. In the middle of the page there were the names: Raven, Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg. He crossed out Raven's name "She'd never steal my precious tape it would be too FUN FOR HER!" he called out the last words in the direction that Raven went, though pointless as he heard the swoosh sound of her bedroom door opening and closing a few seconds after she left B.B. "Okay" he said to himself, next on the list was Robin. B.B. pulled out a Sherlock Homes type of hat and placed it on his head, giggling as he stalked over to the work out room where Robin and Cyborg where training.  
  
B.B. walked over to Robin who was doing serious damage to a punching bag. B.B. slipped behind the bag and poked his green head and waved slightly. Robin stopped his fist just inches in front of B.B.'s face, he flinched. "What's up Beast Boy?" asked Robin as he let his arm fall and picked up a towel and mopped his sweaty forehead. B.B. pretended his pencil that he used to check off Raven's name was a microphone and asked into it "Where were you on the day of his morning?" he asked his eyes narrowing as he placed it in front of Robin's mouth. He smiled "I was here all morning working out," he spoke into the make-shift microphone "Any witnesses?" B.B. asked, Robin looked over at Cyborg who was pumping weighs in the corner "Just Cyborg" pushing the pencil away from his mouth. Suddenly there was wailing and the room flashed with red light. The titans rushed to the living room. They looked over at the computer which was also flashing red, there was a black flashing dot on the map where the museum was. "C'mon!" yelled Robin half way out the door, the rest of the Teen Titans followed him.

Okay, your finished! Please, please, PLEASE review. I'll be posting the next chapter soon

-**SNOWBALLHEAT**-


	2. Matched in Will, Matched in Power

I re-read the chapter and found some grammer mistakes (.) so I fixed them and updated the chapter

CHAPTER 2  
MATCHED IN WILL, MATCHED IN POWER  
  
Standing alone on the top of the museum was a girl. She wore a dark green cape, and a small black body suit under, her hair was around shoulder length and had a grey-blue tint in it.

Back on the ground there was a crowd growing, all talking and pointing. Near the edge of the roof was a girl looking down. She looked about 15 or so, she stood almost on the edge it was a miracle she hadn't fallen yet. Raven and Starfire flew up to the roof while Robin, Cyborg and B.B. were inside the building running up the stairs to the roof. "Please do not jump, it is not worth it. Think about all the people you'd be hurting," Star said in a quiet pleading voice to the strange girl. The girl muttered something under her breath and made a swiping motion with her arm, black jets of power came zooming from her palm. One of the jets hit Star; she did a backwards summersault in the air.

Raven narrowed her eyes as she watched Starfire's summersault. She landed softly on the roof top, "Something tells me you aren't a suicide case," the strange girl laughed and made the same swiping motion with her arm, but Raven was ready and extended her right arm. A black power shield was made, the black jets bounced harmlessly off. Raven spoke slowly "You're from Azarath too eh?" she said with a weak sarcastic smile, the strange girl smiled sarcastically too "How'd you guess," she closed her eyes, when she opened them they were glowing white, she muttered and levitated car from on the ground, it came zooming at Raven. Raven repeated the blocking shield, grunting slightly "I guess it was a lucky guess," Raven closed her eyes; _This girl is getting all the offence advantages. She's so powerful_, Raven thought, _Time to step it up a bit_. Raven grunted again she yelled "AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS" Raven put so much effort the car broke into a thousand pieces. The hunks of metal came raining down; Raven took advantage of these and sent the pieces at the girl. The girl leaped up as the pieces came flying towards her. Raven growled, _What's taking the guys so long to get up here_?

"TEEN TITANS GO!" she heard the familiar voice of Robin and Cyborg yelling. Robin threw a power disc and Cyborg shot at it with his cannon. The girl screamed and shielded her eyes from the bright light. The 'sonic boom' blasted the girl off her feet.

Starfire had recovered herself and was high above the building shooting star bolts at the girl. But she seemed to ignore the fiery bolts by simply using the same shield-like thing Raven used before to block her jets. She focused her attention to Raven, waving her arms in clockwise position, Raven gasped and yelled "GET DOWN!" as black shockwaves shot out everywhere melting the boxes B.B. was laying behind with his hands on the back of his neck "Holy!" he yelled. He touched the top of his head and felt, the hair on the top of his head was fringed and blackened. He stood up "You-screwed-my-do!" he yelled charging at her. B.B. changed into a rhino attempting to head-butt her. But the girl jumped up and did a flip over the rhino, even Robin was impressed.

"You guys let me handle this one," Raven shouted still not moving her eyes from the strange girl from Azarath, "This one is more... personal" she said quietly. The green robed girl laughed harshly "Damn-straight," leaping into the air she sent a steady stream of energy at Raven, but Raven matched it. It seemed it forever the two of them were standing there fighting trying to force the energy at the person. But the energies met at the middle of them and barely moved; _Damn,_ thought Raven,_ I have to get the advantage...somehow_. This battle has already weakened me, I'm sure for her too. We are so equal, none of us can win. "AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS!" twin voices yelled at the same time. There was a blinding white light, "Huh?" Raven groaned rubbing her eyes "Where am I?" she asked, looking around she saw she was in a big white room. It seemed to be as high as the sky and length wise it seemed to never end. Raven looked up just in time to see the girl in the air come towards her in a kicking stands. Raven grabbed the girl's foot and flung her a good ten-feet "Your gonna have to do better than that, Aquilus." Said Raven quietly. Aquilus, who had just landed lightly on her feet from the toss, sent black energy jets at Raven. Raven blocked them easily enough.  
  
Starfire walked over to Raven and Aquilus. She waved her hand infront of Raven's face. Both girls' faces were blank as stone and there bodies where as hard as stone. "What is wrong with them?" Robin walked over to were Star, Raven and Aquilus were, "I don't know," he said simply. B.B. walked over too, his eyes wide from the flash. B.B. walked rather clumsy, still blinded. Cyborg held his right arm in front of him "My scanners say she's alright, she just looks like she is in a trance of some sort." Starfire stood in front of Raven waving her arms frantically in front of Raven's face.  
  
Raven gathered her strength and started waving her arms in clockwise position and screamed the words "AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS!" huge black shockwaves exploded from her palms. Instead of hitting Aquilus, something seemed to be blocking them. Aquilus smiled and laughed, in a far away place she heard a faint scream, she knew that scream "Starfire!" she gasped. Slowly the white endless room faded away into the roof top. The cold heartless reality of Starfire flying into the air and hitting hard the building's wall next to the museum "Ugh," Starfire managed to groan before she pasted out, blood was pouring out a gash in her head. Raven bit her lip and had that sinking feeling in her stomach. Aquilus giggled "'Till we meet again Raven!" she said taking a bow then vanishing.

I'll be posting the next chapter on Saturday

-**SNOWBALLHEAT**-


	3. Hospital Drama

I'm sooooo nice to you guys I updated way before I said I was gonna, like 5 days . I'm so nice.

This chapter is a little longer than most of mine so far, hope you like it .

CHAPTER 3  
Hospital Drama  
  
"Starfire!" yelled Robin as the titans rushed over to the unconscious Starfire. Robin touched the back of her head. He lifted his hand on the finger tips of his green glove was red, gooey blood. "Beast Boy, you go inside and call for an ambulance," Beast Boy nodded and ran towards the stairs.

"Raven, try and heal Starfire," Raven nodded and knelt close to Starfire's head. Already there was an pool of blood forming around Star's head "Help me get her on her back or at least her side," said Raven trying to lift Starfire. Cyborg easily helped Raven turn over Star. "Oh man," he said covering his mouth "I think I'm gonna be sick," On the back of Starfire's head was a large gash; you could almost see her brain. Raven's stomach lurched, but she denied herself to regurgitate.

Her palms began to glow, but not the usual black, but a light blue color. She ran her hands an inch or two over Starfire's head. The skin began to heal its self. "Good work Raven," said Robin, turning to Cyborg, "help me move her away from the blood."Cyborg lifted Starfire in his arms and set her down a few paces away from the pool of blood. While Robin and Cyborg were trying to awaken Starfire, Raven sat down away from them.

She sat cross legged with her head bowed, back to them; _This is all stupid Aquilus's fault, damn her! If only Star wasn't standing there, grrr. If she hadn't gotten in the way Aquilus would be K.O.-ed and I wouldn't have to worry about that stupid little bitch ever hunting me again. Oh why did she to have to get hurt?! The worst part of this is they think it was Aquilus that did it, but it wasn't, it was me! I nearly killed Starfire._

"The ambulance is on it's way!" yelled Beast Boy as he came charging up the stairs. Raven looked over her shoulder and sighed and returned to her thoughts. Robin was kneeling in front of Starfire, which was propped up with the help of Cyborg. "Starfire," he said shaking her lightly, "wake up! C'mon!" Starfire moaned and slowly opened her eyes. She blinked as the sunlight blinded her momentarily. She quickly hugged Robin smiling. Robin knelt there in shock, his mouth half open. "Ugh," groaned, she quickly regretted moving quickly as a surge of pain rushed through her head. She rubbed her temples and mumbled something. Robin whispered something in her ear, Starfire nodded. Robin stood and helped Starfire stand also.

Starfire walked over to where Raven was sitting "Robin tells me you were the one who miraculously healed me. I am joyous and forever in repayment." Raven looked down and reddened in the cheeks slightly "It was nothing," she said quietly. She looked up and pointed to down on the street "The ambulance is here, I'll help you down the stairs." Raven and Starfire walked down the stairs while the rest of the titans planned to meet them at the hospital.

Inside the ambulance, Starfire was hooked up to fluids, even though it wasn't really necessary. "Raven, why do I have to go to hospital when I am undamaged?" asked Starfire "They just want to run tests, just checking incase of brain-damage and stuff like that." Starfire sat up "My brain is not damaged!" Raven barely looked up from the floor "Relax Starfire, it's probably nothing," Starfire laid back down looking unconvinced.  
  
The rest of the ride was uneventful and short. When the ambulance reached the hospital the workers lifted Star on the board out of the ambulance and told Raven she had to wait outside while they where running the tests.  
Raven slumped down in a chair in the lobby. The chairs were blue and squishy, she sighed as she looked down at her feet, _This is all my fault_, she thought, depressed. The doors burst open and the rest of the titans rushed in, Raven looked up "Hi," she said meekly "Where's Starfire?" demanded Robin "Relax, they are running tests on her now, it will be a while before they are done," B.B. was panting "So... basically we ran the ten minutes from the subway for nothing?! Oh man, I'm getting something to drink," Beast Boy said walking over to the vending machine across from the blue chairs, taking off his shoe and looking in it "Where'd I put my wallet?" he mumbled to himself. Robin sat down next to Raven, his right leg bouncing as if he was impatient. Cyborg had taking a magazine and flipping through it, bored.

Raven rested one of her elbows on the chair's hand rest placing her head on her upturned palm, starring into space._ I hope she is doesn't have anything wrong with her. I can admit she some times pisses me off, but it wouldn't be the same around the tower without her_. She stole a glance at Robin who was leaning against the back of the chair his head bowed; his face was in a worried expression trying to relax. Something tinged inside Raven, and a small smile threaten to release it's self upon her lips. Robin looked up, his hair slightly shading his eyes, he stared back at Raven. She turned her head quickly and blushed, _What the hell was that about?_ She asked herself, _I don't...of course not... besides Star and him already have something starting. I'm just shaken from the episode with Aquilus. How did she know I was on earth? I know she is not going to rest until she has it. Too much is happening, I just want to die..._ Raven's thoughts drifted off.

Hours slowly passed, boredom was common to everyone. Beast Boy had transformed into a dog and was curled around Cyborg's feet asleep. Cyborg had also fallen asleep, the computer magazine in his lap. Raven turned her head slightly so she was looking at Robin. Robin was leaning on the back of the chair with his head bowed still, he only moved once to use the washroom. Sleep threatened Raven, she stood up and stretched, the doctors were still running tests and there was probably time to run out and get a coffee, Raven decided. She quietly exited the hospital and walked over to a small café on the corner of the street. By the dark sky Raven guessed it was around 8. Raven quickly bought her coffee and started walking back to the hospital; the night air was nipping at her bare legs. Shivering she walked faster.

She opened the door and sat back down in her seat, she noticed Robin was gone. A nurse came into the room with a clipboard "Ah I see your back, your friend is ready for visitors now. Robin is already there." Raven nodded and thanked her; she followed the nurse down the hall to Starfire's room. The nurse left her. Raven slowly opened the door of the door. Starfire was giggling "Your so funny Robin," she said and flashed him a I'm-so-into-you- smile. Raven narrowed her eyes and stormed out of the room. She walked down the hallway, dropping her coffee in the waste basket then walked out of the hospital.

Hoped ya liked it, since I posted this one earlier than I thought I would, chapter 4 might take a few days.

-**SNOWBALLHEAT**-


	4. Jealous

Okay this chapter is short I know, but you learn alittle about what Aquilus is planning at the end. Next chapter ties up a few strings... but for now read!

CHAPTER 4  
Jealous  
  
_ Yeah, real smooth Rae_, Raven thought to herself, _they're gonna ask why you stormed out. Why did I storm out? I'm not jealous, of course not, jealous of what? That preppy alien? Even though she is better looking, is probably liked more and Robin is obviously crushing on her_...

Raven found herself at her favourite gothic café. She stepped inside and looked around. The place was dimly lighted with small lights on all the tables with blue shades, near the back wall was a little stage, there was a band playing some blues music. She walked to the back and sat at one of stools at the dry bar, she ordered a large Rocky Road ice cream. She mindlessly ate it slowly, deep in thought. "Hey happy face," Raven looked to her left, there was a girl sitting there. She was dressed in baggy black jeans and a tight t-shirt with the words 'God Hates Me' in red. She had short blonde hair under a trucker hat. "Hi Sarah," Raven said depressed. Sarah slide into the stool beside Raven and lifted an eyebrow "A large Rocky Road ice cream? Who is he? Don't give me that look, your obviously depressed because you're having relationship problems. So 'fess up," Raven blinked and looked down "I don't want to take about it," She mumbled picking at her ice cream. The minutes slowly ticked away, Sarah sighed and started to get up.

"Okay, there's this guy that I _might_ like, I'm not sure," Sarah raised an eyebrow and sat back down "Then there's this other girl, who is my friend, and there is something starting between them. I saw them flirting and I lost it and stormed out," Raven sighed and took and huge bite of her ice cream. _Aquilus knows so much about me, she is using Robin and Star and me. She thinks she can release it by making me jealous? I can't I have to hold it in._ "I'm scared," she said quietly, Sarah chuckled softly "It's just a crush, its no big deal," Raven stood and mumbled as she walked out the cafe's door "It's more than just a crush."  
  
Aquilus leaned against one of the big wooden crates. She lifted her head and looked around the abandoned warehouse. She sucked in a breath then coughed, "Even the air is dry and musty. Joy," she mumbled sarcastically. The warehouse used to be a fur coats company's delivery warehouse. Now, it was dry and musty, the walls were dirty and graying, the ground had scattered wooden crates with moth-eaten coats within them. There was a upper stairs, it was basically a wide walk way with some offices that Aquilus had searched and found nothing of interest. Now she was resting against a large wooden crate near the back wall fingering a glass like globe. It was divided into 2 with a little brass hinge on one of the sides. Aquilus smiled as she ran her finger on the crack that divided the two halfs "Enjoy your first crush," she pocketed the small glass globe in her robe and closed her eyes "I know I will."

Bwhahahahahah ::evil eyes::

-**SNOWBALLHEAT**-


	5. The demon Inside

Okay this chapter is **very **long, but lots of stuffies happen in it. Just read it and be happy I acutally wrote a long chapter without having a metal breakdown.

CHAPTER 5  
The Demon Inside  
  
Rays of sunlight shone though the crack of the dirty windows. Aquilus yawned and stretched, "Time to get up," she said moodily to herself. Pushing the window she had used to get into this foul place she climbed out. She squinted against the bright sunlight, "Okay, how do I get noticed around this waste land?" she mumbled to herself looking around. The warehouse was conveniently located way out of Gotham City, were no one would happen to see her and report her the Teen Titans, but more importantly: Raven. She thought sarcastically. All there was farm land and an old unused highway around here. Something reflected into Aquilus's eye, squinted and walked closer to the reflecting sign, it read 'Farmer's Market Two (2) miles ahead' "Prefect." She said smiling.  
  
"I thank you Cyborg, but really I am undamaged and joyful to be back home," Starfire say as she stepped through the large doors of the T-tower. She spun around with her arms out and her hair flying everywhere "I am so happy to be back. Although nurses are nice, your hospital smells of old gortons left out in the sun to long, and the food tasted like it too,"  
  
_Bobby was her friend, until something cracked. Emily wasn't sure what, but something cracked inside Bobby for him to kill his girlfriend...  
_ Raven looked up from her book with an annoyed expression on her face, "Yes Starfire?" she said looking into the big green eyes of her fellow companion, "I was going to merely ask why-" Loud wailing surged through the tower, while red light flooded the halls. Beast Boy tilted his head and scratched it while looking at the computer "What kind of freak attacks a farmers' market?" he asked, "I dunno, but we're about to find out," said Robin who was also standing at the computer with Beast Boy. _A farmers' market? What?_ Raven thought staring blankly at space, "Aquilus." She hissed through clenched teeth, "You coming or not," asked Robin, he was standing in front of Raven. "Huh-wha? Oh yeah I'm coming," replied Raven standing up. Robin and Raven ran outside where Star, Beast Boy and Cyborg were already inside Cyborg's built car. "C'mon dudes hurry up, it takes like twenty minutes to get out of town!" yelled B.B. out a window of the car to Raven and Robin. Robin and Raven slide into the back seat with Star.

---

Aquilus was sitting on a tree when she saw the T-car pull up to the ruined farmers' market. Hiding behind a big branch she was able to see everything. That annoyance Robin was questioning people, Aquilus relaxed, they didn't know were she had gone, "Three, two, one" she mumbled to herself then leapt out of the branch, circling over top of the titans shooting black energy jets at them.  
  
"Titans take cover," Robin yelled dodging a jet. "_AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS_!" Yelled Raven as she made a huge shield covering the titans. The bastes stopped and Raven removed the shield "Where'd she-" began Beast Boy. Raven and Star leapt up into the air and looked around "I'll cover the sky, you Beast Boy, Robin and Cyborg look in the forest around here," said Raven to Star, she nodded and descended.  
  
"Robin and I will search this side of the forest, while Cyborg and Beast Boy will search that side," said Starfire as she landed. "TEEN TITANS GO!" yelled the boys running into the forest.  
  
Raven scanned the tops of the trees, she saw no movement. _This is hopeless. When Aquilus doesn't want to be found you can't find her_, she thought growing annoyed, the wind was a lot colder up in the air and the frightened birds screeches weren't a help either. She flew into the forest, scanning the area. Suddenly she saw something move, it was Aquilus. Aquilus shot up out of the trees and Raven followed. She was smiling wickedly "So glad you could make it Raven," Aquilus said smirking. Raven rolled her eyes, "Whatever," _Don't lose your cool, don't lose your cool, don't lose your cool_! "Aw pumpkin you look depressed, anything wrong?" Aquilus said pouting flakily. _Don't lose your cool, don't lose your cool, don't lose your cool_! "Cat got your tongue?" _Don't lose your cool, don't lose your cool, don't lose your cool_! _Aww screw it_! Raven charged at Aquilus and grabbed her neck squeezing it tighter and tighter. Aquilus never lost her smirk "What you trying...to do," she managed to gasp the last words as Raven squeezed harder "trying to kill...me like... you almost did with Starfire!" Aquilus kneed Raven hard in the stomach, Raven groaned and let go of Aquilus. She zoomed over the trees and Raven followed.  
  
Starfire heard a crack "Hello? Is someone there?" she asked meekly, "Star? It just me, Robin," Robin said walking into the clearing. "This place is creepy," said Starfire looking around, "I know, but we have to catch Aquilus. C'mon," Robin said starting off. He stepped over a large tree root, "Watch that-" Robin said turning around, but Starfire tripped. Robin caught her just in time, "Uh, thanks," she said, they were still holding on to each other. "No... problem," Robin said, leaning closer to Star...  
  
Aquilus flew lower into the trees, Raven dodged them trying to keep up. _She's heading to that clearing, I'll just fly up and over and meet her there by surprise_. Raven flew up over the trees, she looked down following Aquilus's movements. _Where did she go?_ Raven lost sight of Aquilus and decided to land. She looked down, _Two sets of foot prints? Might as well follow them, they're the only lead I've got_. Raven followed them, _This is hopeless and stupid, they're obviously not Aquilus's anyways. Wait I see something_, Raven thought, she soundlessly crept over, _wait that's not..._ Raven gasped. Robin and Starfire pulled out of there kiss, both smiling. Raven narrowed her eyes, _That bitch! I can't believe... and Robin_. Hatred and pain flowed through Raven body.  
"Robin?" asked Starfire quietly. There was a large crashing noise and Raven stormed out, but not the sadistic about 5'5 feet tall Raven, but the huge demonic Raven. The sets of red eyes searched hungrily for revenge, she sent a shockwave at Starfire. Star hit a tree but there was no serious damage done. "Raven what is wrong with you?" she asked while Raven sent a bastes of black energy jets at her. Starfire basted the jets with her own starbolts.

"Yo what's going on?" yelled Cyborg as he and B.B. came crashing out of the bushes. "Rae is that you?" asked B.B., Raven turned around and glared at Beast Boy. She levitated Cyborg and Beast Boy into the air "Stay out of my way," she said in a freaky double voice. "Look Raven I don't know what's gotten into you but we don't want to fight you." Said Robin. Raven laughed, it sounded more harsh and unforgiving than amused.  
"Now Raven, that isn't nice," called a voice from beside a tree, Aquilus leaned on the side and sighed "Raven, Raven, Raven," she said in a playful voice, she made a 'tis-tisk' noise. "You!" yelled Robin, "you've been using us!" Aquilus pretending to look surprised and gasped flakily, dropping back to her usual mono-tone bored voice "Look, I've only come here for one thing, so be a good little boy and no one gets hurt,"  
"Yeah right, what about last time?"  
"Last time? Oh I get it, Raven hasn't told you yet, she was the one that tried to kill your grammar queen over there. Isn't that nice?" she asked smirking. She pulled out a glass globe, was divided into 2 with a little brass hinge on one of the sides. She opened it, suddenly a big vortex began sucking everything into it. Robin dived to the side and covered his head, lying on the ground. "NO!" yelled the demonic Raven. Something take looked like red mist came flying out of Raven. Raven transferred into the 5'5 Raven. She collapsed; her newly white cape covered her fragile looking body.  
"Chow!" yelled Aquilus as she disappeared with the globe, which had a swirling red mist inside it.

Will have chapter 6 up soon

-**SNOWBALLHEAT**-


	6. Truths Told

Hi again! I cant read the last chapter, i added it, but it doesnt show up for me, oh well I hope you can read it.

This chapter Raven tells of her past!!! ::gasps:: I got the info (except the whole Aquilus part) at some website. I was an idiot and forgot to write down the name of the website, oh well

Enjoy!

CHAPTER 6  
Truths Told  
  
Raven groaned, _Oh crap_. She pushed up the top half of her body, she was surrounded by her friends, _Might as well be called ex-friends, after what I did. This sucks so much_.  
"Why is your-" B.B. began, but Raven gave him a harsh look. She stood, she was weak but not seriously hurt. She began to walk into the forest. "Man, what is her beef?" asked Beast Boy, "Well she did get whatever that was sucked out, B.B." Cyborg said.  
Robin looked gloomy, "Might as well go home, Raven might be heading there."  
  
---  
  
Sure it was a hell of a lot longer to walk all the way home, but it beats riding in the car. It was kind of peaceful and the afternoon breeze was slightly relaxing.  
She walked through the city streets, pushing past people. She wore a straight, emotionless face. _They're going to ask about why I freaked out and why I'm wearing a white robe now and why Aquilus was hunting me down. What am I going to say? There's no quick and easy answer_. Raven bought an ice cream cone and sat down on a nearby bench, still in deep thought. She still sat there, even after finishing her ice cream. Raven saw a clock through the window of a small shop, it was about 3o'clock, _Might as well go home now, I can't avoid them forever.  
_  
---  
  
The titans were sitting around the couch when Raven walked in. She walked right past them. "Raven we want to talk," Robin said catching up to her, he placed a hand on her shoulder. An excited feeling ran through her body, but she was about to tell him to screw off anyway, _He really does want to talk...I'm going to hate myself for this but... _Raven turned away from him and sat on the couch, her head bowed staring at her shoes.  
"Okay, what was that red misty junk?" asked Beast Boy waving his arms around, "My demon heritage." Raven replied quickly. Starfire was standing behind the couch, her arms crossed and resting on the back of couch, her chin resting on her arms, "Demon heritage?" she asked meekly. Raven sighed slightly annoyed"Yes Starfire, demon heritage. As you all know Trigon is my father, he's a demon, so that made me a half demon."  
"Okay-doky then," said Cyborg, "Why did Aquilus want your demon thing?"  
  
Raven sighed, _This isn't going anywhere, they are still in the dark and totally confused_. "The more you ask questions the more confused you will get, unless you know my past." The titans all turned towards Raven, interested. They never heard of Raven's past, all they knew is that she came from a place called Azarath. "Please don't interrupt me until I am finished, trust me I wouldn't be telling you this if I didn't think it was necessary," B.B., Robin, Cyborg and Starfire all nodded.  
  
"Okay it all started about 15 years ago. My mother, Arella was into the super natural... she offered herself up as the bride of Satan." Starfire gasped, Raven turned to her and gave her a silencing look. "Arella allowed herself to be taken by the man who appeared during the ritual, only after she learned dear old dad was a demon. She was horrified about the demon child she carried, me. She was about to commit suicide when she was found. She was taken to Azarath.

"So I was raised by Azar and her followers. They taught me pacifism, taught to control my demon heritage. I also learned how to heal by absorbing others' pain, and I learned to project my soul out of my body for short periods of time. I learned to suppress any emotions, because any strong feelings could awaken the evil within me." Raven looked around the surprised faces and continued, "Azar had other pupils, and some weren't as happy being half and half. Aquilus was their leader. Since my father was the great Trigon, I was the victim chosen to sacrifice so they could gain full demon powers.  
"I learnt of their plans, and I was ready for them that night. I killed them, brutally. All except Aquilus, that one got away." Starfire made a strangled gasp sound, Raven looked up and wasn't surprised, _I knew I shouldn't have told them, they'll cast me out, hated forever_. "I escaped that night also, to earth. I ran like a coward, I hoped I would never have to kill again, or even meet Aquilus again." Raven looked around; all titans were staring at her with wide eyes and mouths half open. Raven started to get up, "Wait," called Robin, "in the forest, what strong emotion did you feel," Raven paused before she answered "Aquilus used her powers as an empathy to make me feel jealously, hatred and pain," Raven replied not turning around to look at them; _Okay, it wasn't a total lie_. Raven walked out of the room, into the hallway and slammed her bed room door shut.

I'll have the next chapter up soon! (btw thanks for all the good reviews ::huggles::)

-**SNOWBALLHEAT-**


	7. The kiss, Slade

Okay hi again. Chapter 7 and chapter 8 were both short so I put them together.

CHAPTER 7  
The Kiss, Slade  
"Yo Rae, dinner!" yelled Cyborg, "You actually thought she would show up?" asked Beast Boy, "She's too busy being Miss Doom and Gloom in her room. She is way freaky," Beast Boy loaded his plate with the spaghetti Cyborg had made for dinner. He sat down "I mean she freakin' killed people," he rolled the noodles onto his fork, stuffing his mouth with them, "Mow du wee achoo-ly know hes not goma mill us," he gulped down the large amount of noodles in his mouth, "She's our friend," replied Robin taking a seat next to Beast Boy, "she killed them because they turned on her, it was kill or be killed. But still, knowing she's a killer doesn't put her in the best position; we should stay a little more aware around her."

"Agreed Robin," Starfire said struggling to wind the noodles on her fork, but failing miserably. The rest of dinner was eaten in silence.

Robin stood up, "I'll do dishes," he said. He walked over the sink and started running the water. Cyborg and B.B. dropped there plates in the sink and headed to the TV.

Starfire stood behind Robin. She rubbed her arm, unsure of herself. She opened her mouth, and then closed it. She opened it again, and then closed it again quickly, looking down thinking. "Yes Starfire?" asked Robin, his back still to Starfire.

"I wanted too...I was going to ask..." Starfire bit her lip. She ran a hand through her long red hair. Robin wiped his wet, soapy hands on a nearby dishtowel. His motions were slow and started making the already nervous Starfire, even unsure of herself. He turned around and leaned against the counter. Starfire took a deep breath and began, "This morning, in the forest...I was wondering if...well...you know," she stuttered, uneasily. Robin smiled, "As Raven said before, Aquilus is an empathic," he began, "She was obviously using her powers," Robin tried to reinsure her. He walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, "So we felt nothing, we were both just being used,"

Starfire looked down slightly and blushed a little, "Yes of course...we felt nothing." She stuttered embarrassed. "Lets not try to get that get in the way of our friendship, okay?" Robin asked still smiling. Starfire turned away, her eyes were watery and her throat had a dry lump crawling up it. She bit her lip, "Sure Robin," she said trying not to sound upset. Starfire walked to her room. Tears streamed down her face.  
  
Robin collected Starfire's plate from the table, he watched her walk away. He sighed himself. The scrapped the remaining sauce off in the garbage. He hated that word: 'friendship'. He scrubbed the plate in the soapy sink, depressed.  
  
---  
  
"This is stupid," said Aquilus, bored. Aquilus was standing in a dark room, there was a stream of white light shinning down on her, and a stream of light shinning on Slade. Slade was standing there emotionlessly, "Hand me the gold and I'll be out of this screwed place fast," Aquilus demanded. "Patience Aquilus, I want to talk," Slade said quietly.

Aquilus raised an eyebrow, "Whatever, just give me what I want," Slade smiled from behind his mask, "The titans can be...a handful. It surprised me that you couldn't get it from Raven two years ago, but now with her friends you can?" Aquilus sighed, getting annoyed, "Just give me what I want, and you won't get hurt." The light streaming down on Slade went out.

"You will get what you deserve," said Slade in a quiet freaky voice. Aquilus started to sweat, "What the hell is going on?" she asked. Aquilus heard a gun cocking behind her, Aquilus turned around "What the f-" she started, but in mid-word, a bullet was fired. The bullet lay imbedded in her heart of black. Blood slowly started to pour out of the bullet hole. Slade walked into the light, he bent over and picked up the glass globe. The red mist seemed to swirl faster and faster, Slade smiled.

Hoped you liked it, next chapter up soon

-**SNOWBALLHEAT-**


	8. Trigon

Sorry it took so long to update, I have family staying at my house and I can mostly go on the computer at night...

Okay this is it! The last chapter. Its long I know, but I think its good. In a few days I'll be posting the sequel called: The Nothingness Inside of me. Its going to be starring Raven again. So keep checking every few days.

Okay...enough babbling on about the sequel,

enjoy!

CHAPTER 8  
Trigon  
  
Raven was lying on her bed. She threw the tennis ball she was holding at the wall. _Stupid father_. The ball bounced back at her. She threw it again, harder this time. _Stupid mother_. The ball hit the wall, and then bounced back at her. She whipped it so hard it left a small dent. _Stupid Aquilus_.  
The alarm went off, red lights and wailing flooded the tower. Raven jumped, scared by the sudden noise, _What the hell is the deal with the current crime rate lately?_ She asked herself, rolling off the bed and standing up.  
  
The Teen Titans piled into the car and rode downtown. Beast Boy kept staring at Raven. "What?" she asked raising an eyebrow, "Nothing," he replied still staring. After a few minutes Raven gave him a fierce look that not only made him look away but also shut everyone up inside the car.  
Raven sighed, her forehead pressed against the window. _I hope whatever this is it doesn't take long; I just want to stay in my room and wallow in self pity right now._  
The car screeched to a stop. Raven, Starfire and Beast Boy were thrown forward, "What the-" began Beast Boy. Cyborg, who had stopped the car quickly, pointed up. Standing about a block away was Trigon. His 50- foot red muscular body was tearing off the roof of Gotham City's medical lab building. "Whoa, is that...hold on a sec. Didn't we already take care of that creep?" asked B.B. scratching his head, "That isn't Trigon," said Starfire quietly, "That is part of Raven's soul, it is her demonic heritage part," she said knowingly. Robin squinted then pointed, "Slade." He hissed.  
Robin unbelted his seatbelt and ran out of the car slamming the door shut. "C'mon what are ya'll waiting for?" asked Cyborg as he unbelted his seatbelt and ran outside. The others followed him.  
  
"Hello Robin," said Slade quietly. The two of them were standing about two metres apart. "You guys take down Trigon, I've got Slade," said Robin not moving his eyes away from Slade. Slade lunged forward, attempting to punch Robin. But Robin ducked and swung his legs at the side of Slade's. Slade crimpled, but recovered himself quickly. Robin did a backwards summersault and stood up. He did a backwards flip up onto a railing, then jumped up and came flying down at Slade in a kicking pose. Slade grabbed Robin's leg and flung him a good twenty feet. Robin twisted himself so he came down sort of like he was doing a round-off.  
  
Meanwhile:  
  
Cyborg and Beast Boy yelled "Teen Titans!" B.B. changed into a pterodactyl holding Cyborg in his claws. Cyborg used his sonic cannon to blast at Trigon. Trigon roared, it sounded like hell had broke lose. Starfire shivered and leaped up, circling Trigon's head shooting starbolts at him. Trigon swiped at Starfire, but she dodged his hand. Raven looked to the side, there was an abandoned car. Raven closed her eyes and yelled, "_AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS!_" Her eyes glowed with white eeriness. Raven grunted and lifted the car which went smashing into Trigon stomach. _Holy crap, that was a lot harder than I remembered it being!_ Trigon roared. He turned and looked down at Raven, who was standing alone in the middle of the deserted street. He roared and sent thousands of black ravens at Raven. She put her right arm forward and made a shield. The first hundred or so melted when they hit Raven's energy shield. But, slowly the shield started melting away. _Shit! Shit! Shit!_ Raven yelled "_AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS!_" again. She made another shield, it blocked off the rest of the birds. _Without part of my soul I can't project it out for long and it doesn't have as much force as it used too!_ Thought Raven desperately, I_ have to help my friends, this is my problem anyways. I don't know how much of a help I'll be though..._  
  
Cyborg and Starfire took advantage of Raven's distraction. Cyborg blasted with his sonic cannon while Starfire blasted with her starbolts. This intense force knocked Trigon off his feet. He crash landed on a restaurant that had emptied when Trigon first arrived. Beast Boy laughed nervously, "I hope they're insured." Trigon started to get up. Ten cars hit Trigon at once. He screeched in pain. Raven gasped for breath, and steadied her self against a building's wall. _Okay, THAT nearly killed me_. Raven's eyes were unfocused, and her temples burned in pain.

Robin pounced on Slade's back. He started to strangle Slade with his forearm blocking his wind tunnel. Slade backed into a wall, squishing Robin. Robin groaned in pain and loosened his grip. This was all Slade needed. He tore Robin off his back and on to the ground. Robin, lying on the ground, kicked Slade in the stomach with both of his feet. Slade doubled over in pain. Robin noticed something: Slade was wearing a leather pouch. Robin lunged at it. Slade punched him hard in the stomach, Robin grunted. He felt like one of his ribs had broken. But still he continued.  
  
_Okay...let's hope this doesn't kill me_. Thought Raven as she was standing on top of a building behind Trigon. _All I have to do is hit a car really hard at the back of his head, hopefully it hits him hard enough to A) kill him or B) knock him out so we can kill him ourselves. Okay... one... two...three!_ "_AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS!_" yelled Raven as she sent five cars Trigon. _I'm losing control!_ Yelled Raven in her mind. I _have to let go before it kills me_. Raven broke her grip from the cars, they missed Trigon's head and started falling. "ROBIN LOOK OUT!" yelled Raven as they went flying toward Robin and Slade doing battle on the street.  
  
Robin barely took in the words. Slade looked up at the falling cars. _Now or never!_ He thought to himself, he lunged at Slade and grabbed the pouch that he was sure contained the vortex globe. He rolled out of the way just as a car landed on Slade. There was a sickening crunching sound. Robin slowly opened the leather pouch, inside like he guessed was the globe. Robin smiled to himself.  
  
_Oh crap, crap, crap!_ Thought Raven, _Did it hit Robin?! Why do I always hurt everyone?!_ Raven ran her sweaty palms through her hair, her stomach sinking lower and lower. She faintly saw through her clouded eyes, the figure of Robin. _Thank god!  
_  
Trigon was being shot at by Cyborg and Starfire from both sides, while B.B. head butted Trigon as a rhino on both legs, then would fly away when ever he tried to step at him. 

"Yo! Trigon!" yelled Robin. Trigon roared and turned towards Robin, who was standing on top a building, "Say bye-bye!" he opened the vortex. Trigon roared, he was slowly being pulled in. Cyborg and Beast Boy high-fived "Boo- yah!" they yelled. Starfire laughed along happily, clapping her hands. Only Raven seemed to be depressed. _I couldn't handle it. True if I hadn't lost control Robin might have not gotten the vortex. But I put my friends in danger. This is a lose/lose situation. I can retain full power if I put my demon part of my soul back, but I am a threat and danger to everyone. If I leave it out I am slowly being drained of power, and a danger if I lose control._ Raven levitated herself down off the rooftop.

Raven started walking towards the T-car. Someone tapped her on the shoulder, she turned around. Standing there was Robin with a crooked half smile on his face, "I believe this belongs to you," he said handing the glass globe to her. There was a swirling red mist inside. Raven took it and looked down, blushing slightly "Uh, thanks." Robin smiled and walked to the front seat of the T-car. The other titans climbed into the T-car.  
  
---  
  
"This calls for a celebration!" yelled B.B. as the titans walking into the T-tower. "Breakfast bash!" yelled Cyborg running to the fridge, "Better be a _no meat_ breakfast bash!" yelled Beast Boy chasing after him.  
  
"Where are you going?" asked Robin to Raven as she started walking toward the hallway were the bedrooms are. Raven smiled slightly, "Just putting him away," she said extending her hand which held the globe. "Hurry back, okay?"  
"Yeah, I'll just be a second." Raven walked up the few stairs. Her bedroom door whooshed open as she stepped inside, and then closed. Her room was dark, and depressing to some. But, Raven liked it. She walked over to the desk, she sat down and brought the globe to eye level, "It's a lose/lose situation. I am endangering everyone with or without you," Raven sighed, "And that's the last thing I want is that. Without you my powers are slowly melting away, that's just something I'm going to have to live with. I can't control you as easily anymore, and the guys have seen enough of demonic-Raven. So... good-bye then." Raven opened a drawer inside the desk and placed the globe. The red mist swirled around. Raven frowned and pushed it to the back where she wouldn't see it even when she opened the drawer.  
  
Raven walked back to the living room, were Cyborg and Beast Boy were still fighting over what to make. Raven smiled slightly and shook her head. She walked over to Robin and Starfire who were both watching TV. Raven didn't sit as close to Robin as she would have wanted too. She looked over to Starfire and Robin, they were sitting close. _Damn Starfire_. Raven smiled and turned her attention to the TV.

How'd ya like it? I know I went all warm and fuzy with Raven at the end.

The first chapter called: Mr. Tall, Dark and Evil? for The Nothingness Inside of Me will be posted after Tuesday.

-**SNOWBALLHEAT**-


End file.
